Heaven Knows
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When John came to town, he brought his daughter with him. What will Danielle Gilbert do when she discovers the supernatural world, including a side to herself that she never knew before?
1. Chapter 1

This sucked. My father was moving me to the town of my birth. My dad was ever the ladies' man and knocked up some girl. Considering that it was the second one in a few years, his family thought it would be best if he left town and took me with. I still came around often but never too long, most recently for my aunt and uncle's funeral.

I was a girl that people would call a wild child. Whether it was my purple hair, short skirts or tattoos, I scream someone who's every parent's nightmare. Now I was going to move in with my cousins and their aunt for a while. According to my dad, the trip was open-ended. I was pretty sure that we were at least going to stay in town for the month leading up to Founder's Day. I stood outside the door behind him as he prepared to knock when it opened. We saw my cousin Elena.

"Uncle John, Danielle…" She replied. Elena and I actually looked a lot alike. If my hair was my natural shade and my eyes weren't blue, we could look like twins. I walked into the house with a frown on my face. "It's good to see you."

My school apparently had this weird arrangement where I would take classes at Mystic Falls High as long as I was gone and they would count for credit. If not for the internet, such an arrangement would be near impossible. However, I wouldn't be in school today because the paperwork hadn't gone through yet. I also saw Jenna, she my uncle's wife's sister and my cousins' guardian.

"Jenna." He greeted her.

"John, you two made it." She replied unenthusiastically.

"I said we'd be here by noon." He remarked. It was closer to 9:00.

At that moment, my other cousin Jeremy came down. He was my age. I gave him a hug.

"Uncle John, what's up?" He remarked.

"Now Jeremy." Elena demanded.

Jenna and my dad almost immediately got into a fight as soon as the two of them were gone. I grabbed my suitcase and took it upstairs to Elena's room.

"So what's up with Jeremy?" I asked.

"His ex-girlfriend's body was found, so be sensitive." She instructed. I wasn't going to tease him about it.

I headed to the shower and when I came out, I noticed that my dad looked like he was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I was going to check on the Founder's Council." He stated.

"So you're visiting the Vampire Haters' Society." I replied. He told me that vampires were real, even though I hadn't actually seen one and apparently the ring on his finger would prevent him from being killed by vampires. He also liked to stress that vampires were classical-loving romantics that sparkled like in _Twilight. _Of course they wouldn't sparkle. That would be just silly. I was pretty sure that Stefanie Meyer had never read anything about vampires and made it all up.

That night we had ordered Chinese. I went to get the door to find that it wasn't the delivery man. It was a guy who looked like he was a little older than me.

"Hello." He told me.

"I'm Danielle, John's daughter." I replied. "Who are you?"

At that moment, Elena came down and kissed him.

"Danielle, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." She introduced. I gasped. That was one of the names from the journals that he showed me. Maybe he was right.

The two of them then went upstairs. I hoped that she knew what she was doing.

When the food arrived, I sat with my dad, Jeremy and Jenna. It was definitely a lot different from what it had been before because my uncle Grayson was quite the chef. It was one of the reasons that I liked coming so much when I was younger.

"So do I really have to go to this party?" Jeremy questioned. If I was going, he was going.

"Yes, as a Gilbert, it's part of the family tradition." Dad explained. "Someday I could tell you about all of them."

"Yeah, the Gilberts have a lot of traditions." Jenna quipped. "I'm not a Gilbert, so I don't really know about them."

"So why is it that you two fight so much?" Jeremy asked Jenna.

"We used to sleep together." Dad replied. However, she was not old enough to be my mom. Jenna then threw an empty box at him.

"I'm sitting right here." She stated. My dad seemed to have a lot of people that hated him. Being unlikable was just in his nature. I didn't like him very much either.

The next day, Elena and Jeremy went out together because for some reason there was no school and I was left at home. I decided to check out my computer to see if there was anything that could be called vampire attacks. I then realized that I wanted to go to Mystic Grill because the house was depressing.

I typed away as I waited for my food. I found that there had been 5 fatal animal attacks in the fall plus one non-fatal one and all victims had major blood loss.

"It's not often that you see someone with a computer here." A girl commented. I looked over my shoulder to find that she was Asian, kind of short, and dressed in Goth clothes. "Of course purple hair isn't all that common either. I'm Anna."

"Danielle. It's nice to meet you." I replied as I held my hand out. She shook it.

"You know in some cultures, you kiss someone upon meeting them." She declared.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't do that with strangers." I responded. Also, was she joking or did she want to kiss me? "You are joking, right?"

"I am unless you're interested." She flirted. I blushed and she started laughing.

"So my dad's making me go to this Founder's Party tonight with my family." I stated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…though not as a date."

"Who's your dad?" She asked.

"His name's John Gilbert." I replied.

"I think that I'll pass." She remarked. I really hoped that being his daughter wouldn't inhibit my ability to make friends. I also couldn't help but wonder how she knew him even.

That night I went to the party wearing a pink dress that showed off the rose tattoo on my thigh with a leather jacket with a lace hem and cuffs and black shin-length leather boots. Some might have say that I looked a little bit like a stripper. I had told my dad that the only way that I was going was if I could dress how I wanted.

The party was pretty boring. The music was so terrible that you couldn't dance to it, they didn't really have any good non-alcoholic drinks and Caroline Forbes, who was I was kind of friendly with, wasn't there. Come to think of it, neither was Elena's other friend Bonnie Bennett. I could only wonder why that was. I then noticed that suddenly the music seemed to pick up. I had noticed that Stefan had been talking to the DJ and figured that he had used mind control to get the music changed. I wasn't sure of the ethics of that, but it did make it more fun.

I headed to the dancefloor, even though I had no one to dance with. Eventually, Stefan spun Elena into some guy and it caused a small scene. The guy was a jerk but then I noticed that Stefan used the mind control again to get him to apologize. Now that was problematic.

At that point, I pulled her away and took her somewhere we could talk.

"Okay, seriously what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She countered.

"Don't give me any of that, I know that you're dating a vampire." I pointed out.

"Did your dad tell you that?" She questioned.

"He told me about the vampires, but I figured the part about Stefan out on my own." I explained. "This is a seriously bad idea."

"Stefan's not normally like what you just saw." She told me.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I questioned. "You know I think I'm going to go back. I'll see you there."

I went outside where no one seemed to be. I then noticed that someone was lying on the ground. I walked closer and noticed that it was my dad and he wasn't breathing. I may have not liked him, but I definitely didn't want him to die. Suddenly, he gasped for air and got up.

"How? How?" I asked. "You were dead."

"A vampire killed me." He declared. I couldn't believe that that was true too. I had had enough of that stuff for one night. "The ring works."

"I'm getting out of here." I declared. "I can't take any more of this."

"You need to learn how to fight them." He told me.

"I need to get out of here." I argued. I didn't run back, partly because I couldn't run in my heels, but I headed back as fast as I could. I went to Elena's room and found that Jeremy was there, reading her diary. "What are you doing?"

He closed the book suddenly.

"I know that this looks bad but it says here that she's been hiding everything that she knows about vampires from me and she erased my memory of my girlfriend's death because she was a vampire." He explained. "She never would have told me about any of this stuff and she lied to my face about it tonight when I asked her."

"Are you saying that you knew about vampires before tonight?" I questioned.

"Well I knew this girl Anna that I was starting to date but we broke up." He answered.

"What does she look like?" I questioned. Could it really have been the same girl that I had met earlier? She didn't act like a vampire.

"She's Asian with dark brown hair and brown eyes." He told me. "Do you know her?"

"I met her today at the Grill." I explained. "She seemed perfectly normal and may or may not have been hitting on me. Anyway, do you think that you can get out of here because I kind of want to go to bed or at least read something? And put that back wherever you found it."

So it seemed like my family's history with vampires extended to this time period. I could tell that I was going to be for any interesting month. I got changed and got into Elena's bed, which I would be sharing with her, and fell asleep.

So in case you can't tell, Danielle is played by Victoria Justice with purple hair and blue eyes. So who should she be with? Stefan? Damon? Anna? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

School. I was going to be starting school at Mystic Falls High now that my paperwork has gone through. I wouldn't be surprised if it sucked because school usually sucked. I knew that I would have to deal with the town's vampire problem. Well I would first have to determine if there really was a problem. Just because there were vampires in town didn't mean that they were automatically a threat. I watched as an old car pulled up to the school and Stefan walked out. I was pretty sure that I had never seen a car like that before.

"It's good to see you Danielle." He greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go to school here." He replied.

"But you're a vampire." I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that I can't go to school." He argued. "Look I came here to have a normal life and I'm not a threat to you or anyone."

"You killed Jonathan Gilbert." I remarked.

"How do you know about that?" He questioned.

"I read it in his journal." I explained. "His ring brought him back to life, just like my father's did when Damon killed him the other night."

"I was a different person then." He replied. "That was 146 years ago."

"Well I don't trust you." I stated. "I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on you."

I did realize that I was no threat to a vampire. I didn't even have any vervain. I really needed to get some of that. I was kind of surprised that he didn't just compel me right there. I walked into the school, realizing that I had no idea where any of my classes were.

"You look like you could use some help." Anna told me. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're here too?" I asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" She responded.

"I know what you are." I stated.

"Jeremy must have told you." She remarked. "He hasn't talked to me in a few days and now he's telling people. Can you make sure that he doesn't tell anyone else?"

"Why should I?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"Look, 'I'm a vampire.' isn't exactly a conversation starter." She pointed out. "There is such a thing as a good vampire no matter what you've been told. I don't even like to bite people. Ever since the blood bag was invented, I don't have to. I'm really not much different from you. I just want to be able to live here in peace."

"Can you show me where my classes are?" I asked. Unlike Stefan and Damon, I didn't have anything that could tell me that I wasn't supposed to trust her.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned.

"I guess I do unless you have a reason that I shouldn't." I replied.

"You know your dad wants me dead." She stated. "He doesn't even know me and he thinks that I should die. Can you give me a reason how that's fair?"

At lunch, I finally found Caroline. She gave me a hug as soon as she saw me.

"I love what you've done with your hair." She stated. "But I have bigger news for you. You and I are going to be in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

"How?" I asked. "I just got here."

"I imagine that your dad managed to get you in." She remarked. "It's a good thing that he can't make it so you win. You have to come with me for dress shopping."

"I guess since I can't exactly go there myself." I replied. It sucked being 15.

"Great, so let's go after school." She replied.

I went to meet her out in the parking lot after school and she let me into her car.

"So are the rumors that people are saying true?" She asked.

"I haven't heard any of them." I remarked. "What are exactly people saying about me?"

"That you're a raging dyke." She replied.

"No, I'm not a lesbian and you probably shouldn't say it that way." I declared. "Why would anyone think that? Is it because of my hair? Plenty of straight people dye their hair. Hayley Williams is an example. How could I be a lesbian when I have not dated anyone?"

"That part doesn't help your case." She commented.

"Shut up." I told her as we arrived at the boutique.

"Now we need to find something that doesn't clash with your hair." She stated. "I've had my dress on reserve since before the pageant. Pick out something you like while I try this on."

I sighed and began to look through the racks. I was glad that I was about the average size that they made. I grabbed one and headed to the dressing room before coming out with it on.

Caroline was wearing a strapless green gown and I had a navy lace gown with a slit up the right side and two see-through sections around my ribs.

"Don't you think that's a little risqué?" She asked.

"This dress is me." I argued. "It shows who I am and if they don't like it, they can suck it."

"Well I guess that I can't argue with that." She replied. "I really hope that Matt will be able to do this."

"Matt as in Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend? When did you two start dating?" I asked her.

"It was about a month ago." She answered. I hated being locked out of the loop.

"So who else is going to be in this pageant?" I asked curiously.

"Elena, Tina Fell, and Amber Bradley." She stated.

"Who's Amber Bradley?" I questioned. I didn't know Tina either, but I at least knew the name.

"She's pretty unimportant." Caroline replied. "They had to nominate a girl who wasn't from a Founding Family."

"So I should probably take this to the register." I declared as I headed back to the dressing room. "I wonder if my dad will be mad about the bill. This is a pretty expensive dress."

"I don't think the bill is what he'll be worried about." She commented.

"Well it's not like I care about his opinion." I remarked.

The next day, I was sat in front of Mrs. Lockwood and two other random women for some kind of interview.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of representing the town at the 150th anniversary celebration." Mrs. Lockwood stated. "Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

"Well I'm not from here and I haven't really done anything here." I replied. "I'm only here because my dad got me into the pageant. I don't know what I'd do if I won. Maybe I would try to end world hunger."

I was at the school for a dance lesson. Mrs. Lockwood was teaching us this archaic dance that didn't involve touching. To make matters worse, I was with her son. Tyler Lockwood was a tool the last time I saw him and since all I'd heard about him since I came back was how he got into fights with people, he seemed like he was still a tool.

I then noticed that Stefan was breaking the rules by touching Elena, which Mrs. Lockwood quickly went to reprimand them for.

"So you look like you don't want to be here." He commented.

"That's because I don't." I remarked. "I'm only here because my dad used his influence to get me in and I definitely don't want to be here with you."

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." He stated. "I get that you don't like guys and all, but that doesn't mean that you need to yell at me. I don't really like this either."

"Why does everyone think I'm a lesbian?" I asked in frustration. "But that pretty much sums up why I don't like you. Now don't talk to me any more."

On the day of the pageant, I heard the doorbell ring. I held my dress in hand as I opened it and saw…my History teacher wearing a suit.

"Mr. Saltzman, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm driving. I can take that for you." He stated as he took the bag out of my hands. I was confused until I remembered that he was dating Jenna. That made it all make more sense.

"Hey, Ric, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"I'm the chauffeur." He replied.

"Huh, I thought I was driving." Dad remarked.

"No need." Jenna said as she and Elena came downstairs. "You can take Jeremy and Danielle if you want."

"Can I go with you?" I requested.

"Sure." Jenna replied.

"See you there." I told him as I began to wonder what Mr. Saltzman would look like if he was wearing a hat.

Once I got to the Lockwood house, I noticed that Anna was there. I was a bit surprised that they invited her in. She was a short-sleeved faux fur jacket with a black strapless faded black dress.

"You look amazing." I told her.

"Thank you." She replied. "So do you want any help with getting ready? I could make you look really pretty."

"I'm not really trying to win." I stated.

"Well I think that you will win because you're the most individual of all these girls." She told me.

"Yeah, I have about as big of a chance of winning as a Redneck chick does winning Miss America." I quipped.

After I was done with my makeup, I went to put my dress on and I couldn't help but notice that there was already someone in the room. She had blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. I tried to remember her name. Amber. That's what it was.

"Are you okay, Amber?" I asked. She looked like she was freaking out.

"No, I hate being the center of attention." She replied. "I get panic attacks and it makes me feel nauseous."

I couldn't help but wonder why she agreed to be in the pageant if that was the case.

"Do you want to be alone right now?" I asked. I was still concerned for her.

"No, I just need some air." She replied before Elena walked into the room. I couldn't help but wonder if I should lock the door. I began to put on my dress.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She doesn't seem to be pageant material." I answered. There were probably worse things that she could be freaking about, but I wasn't going to make fun of her.

As soon as I got dressed and Elena started undressing, the door opened. I definitely should have locked it. In walked a man who I was pretty sure was Damon, the one who killed my dad.

"You can't be in here, Damon." Elena stated.

"You. You're the one who killed my dad." I remarked as I got in his face.

"Get out of here and forget you saw me." He told me, looking me in the eye. I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to leave. I headed into the hallway and I couldn't help but wonder why I had been so upset.

I headed to the staircase and met with Tina and Caroline. I couldn't help but wonder where Elena and Amber were. Eventually Elena came, but Amber was still absent, but apparently we were starting without her for some reason.

"Do either of you see Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Nope, just my boring fill-in escort." Caroline answered.

"What happened to Matt?" I questioned.

"He couldn't get off work." Caroline stated. "What happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know. I need to find him." She replied.

"No." Caroline declared. "You had your chance to back out and believe me, I was all for it. I mean how can I beat you, but you're doing this for your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes, and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton." The mayor stated before she began to head down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, but Caroline's right, I need to do this." She agreed.

"Miss Danielle Gilbert, and her escort, Tyler Lockwood." He declared before I began to descend the staircase. When Elena came down, Stefan was still missing. Instead some other guy came. He looked familiar. He was definitely cute. We then headed outside for the dance. After the stupid part, we began to waltz. Tyler was surprisingly good at it. I also really liked the song that they had chosen for the music. I couldn't help but wonder how it got on the list because I wasn't even aware that they knew modern alternative songs.

As they prepared to announce the winner, I noticed that Anna was smiling at me in the crowd. She had to be one of the nicest vampires that I had ever met, even though I only knew two.

"So before we announce our winner, I'd like a special round of applause for our lovely ladies and all their hard work in our community." The mayor stated. Was there going to be a second round of applause for me? "Now for what you've been waiting for. This year's Miss Mystic Falls is…Miss Danielle Gilbert."

Aw, damn it.

They later found Amber in the yard. She had been attacked by some sort of animal but didn't remember what had happened. That could only mean one thing. It was a vampire.

So Danielle won, despite her efforts not to. Also everyone thinks that she's a lesbian, but is she? Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

So I knew that a vampire was responsible for the attack on Amber, but I wasn't sure who that was. I was a little concerned because I wasn't sure if I wanted them dead or not. Whoever had done it had obviously hurt her, but she didn't even need to go to the hospital. If a vampire could feed from a person without killing or even injury them, were they really that bad? I knew that I didn't want to give my blood to one.

I headed to school wearing a royal blue multi-strapped dress with tights and black heels. I still wanted to find out who did it. One thing that was odd was that Elena wasn't coming home at night, but it may have been because she wanted to get away from my dad. I wouldn't blame her for that. If I could seriously get away from him, I would.

What I mainly wanted to do was find a way to get everyone to stop calling me a lesbian. I knew that I probably shouldn't care, but it was annoying. I didn't want to be known for something so trivial and untrue. I decided to talk to Jeremy about it.

"So I have a bit of a problem." I told him. He looked at me. "It doesn't really even involve vampires. I just want to figure out how to get people to stop thinking that I'm a lesbian."

"Maybe you should kiss a guy." He suggested. As he was talking, I noticed Anna in the parking lot. She was coming out of a red Corvette. I noticed that she had a really nice butt that was hugged by a black dress that she wore with black leggings. She turned her head to look at me and I smiled at her. "You know that really isn't helping your case."

"What?" I questioned before turning to look at him.

"You were ogling her." He remarked.

"I was not." I argued.

"Hey guys." Anna replied as she appeared at our side. I wasn't sure if it was vampire speed or I was just too focused on Jeremy to notice her.

"I'll leave you two alone." He stated before he walked away.

"That was weird." Anna remarked.

"He seems to think that I was ogling you getting out of your car." I replied. I couldn't help but blush. "I definitely was not."

"You know it's okay for you to be confused about your sexuality." She told me. "Part of being a teenager is finding out who you are. Of course if you're me, you're always a teenager so you're always finding out who you are."

"What's it like, not growing up?" I asked.

"There are things that I don't like about it. The main thing is I wish that I had someone that I could not grow old with." She explained. "But I do like being able to live in different time periods and being able to adapt to different styles and I've met a lot of people that had shaped the world. I never met Lincoln, but I did meet Martin Luther King."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I asked.

"No, but if you must know, the Kennedy assassination was a vampire plot due to the fact that he planned on exposing us on a national level."

"You're kidding." I remarked.

"Nope." She replied. "There is a lot of vampire history that I could go into, but that isn't the point. The point is I want to ask you on a date. You could find that you don't like girls and I'd be okay with that, but let's go out tonight. No one even has to know."

"Okay sure, why not?" I agreed. I supposed that it couldn't hurt to find out. It would probably be better to find out now than when I was in a relationship with a guy that I didn't like because I didn't like guys. I wasn't going to tell my dad. I was pretty sure that he would be more concerned about me going out with a vampire than a girl. "So do you think it would be a good idea for me to carry around protection? Like maybe I could have a knife."

"Well unless it was a wooden it wouldn't be very useful against vampires." She replied.

"They make wooden knives?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, but a metal knife could come in handy." She responded. "So I could come by your house tonight. I don't need an invitation since Jeremy already invited me."

"Wait, before you go there's something that I need to talk to you about." I declared. "Why did you kidnap Elena?"

"I needed some blood to revive my mom who was trapped in a tomb for 146 years. I never wanted to hurt anyone." She responded.

"Did you ever apologize?" I questioned.

"I will apologize." She promised. "I just have to wait for the right moment. She's probably busy dealing with Stefan right now, so it won't do me any good."

Later in the day, I found Elena was at home and decided to talk to her. She was on the phone. I stood beside her. It sounded like she was talking to Damon, who I still had never met.

"So I need to talk." I replied before she closed the linen closet to reveal my dad and jumped.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's alright. I was just leaving." Elena remarked.

"I was hoping that we could talk." Dad stated.

"It'll have to wait till later." She replied as she started to walk away. She really did not like him.

"What would your mother say if she knew that you were dating a vampire?" He asked, which got her to stop in her tracks.

"Which mother?" Elena retorted before she headed out the door and I decided to follow her.

"Can you please at least talk to me?" I requested. "I have something important that I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"I may or may be a lesbian." I remarked. "I'm trying to figure it out."

"Okay." She replied.

"That's it?" I responded. "I was expecting more of a reaction than that."

"I couldn't really care if you're a lesbian or not." She stated. "I really need to get going. I'll see you later."

Well it seemed like there really wasn't anyone that I could talk to about it. I wished that there was a gay person that I could talk to see how they knew that they were gay. I supposed the nice thing about everyone already thinking that I was a lesbian was that I wouldn't have to come out if I was.

I decided that what I was wearing was fine for the date. I did make sure to take a shower ahead of time. I also put on some perfume that I borrowed from Elena. I didn't like the smell of Jenna's. I noticed that my dad was going out, but I couldn't determine the reason for it. It was probably a good thing because I didn't want him to be here when Anna picked up. I was pretty sure that Jeremy wasn't too thrilled about me going out with her, but he kind of blew his chance with her.

She knocked on the door and took me out to her car. She definitely knew how to treat a girl right. She also had the pretty pair of chocolate brown eyes that I had ever seen. I could definitely do worse when it came to potential girlfriends.

We headed to Mystic Grill because it was really the only restaurant in town. There was the Chinese takeout place and the pizza place, but neither of those were good for sitting down really. We walked in and noticed that Matt was hosting.

"Hey, Dani." He greeted me. "Can I get you a table?"

I then noticed it. My dad was there with an Asian woman. Anna grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"Why is my dad with your mom?" I questioned.

"Well I doubt that it's because he's into her." Anna remarked. "He must be trying to find the location of the device that my mom stole from Jonathan Gilbert."

"Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"She gave it to Damon." She answered. "So it looks like we can't eat there. Maybe we should get takeout and go to your place."

"Are you Chinese by any chance?" I questioned.

"That's a story for another day or at least after we get food." She remarked.

So we got some General Tsao's Chicken and headed back to the house.

"Why are you back so early?" Jenna asked us.

"We needed to get away from the parentals." I replied.

"I'm not going to ask." She stated.

"We'll be in my room if you need me." I explained as I grabbed Anna's hand and took her upstairs. I noticed that it felt really nice holding her hand.

"So did you know that General Tsao's chicken is actually an American dish?" She asked as I took a bite with my chopsticks.

"No." I replied with food in my mouth.

"Yeah, it was made in the 1970s in New York." She remarked.

"Why do I feel like you know all sorts of random trivia?" I teased.

"That's what happens when you have a long life." She replied. "Like do you know who the only black quarterback to win a Super Bowl is?"

"No, but I get the feeling that you're going to tell me." I remarked with a smile.

"It was Doug Williams of the Washington Redskins." Anna replied. "Of course I believe that name is offensive."

"You know this hanging out stuff is fun, but I don't really know if I'm into you or not." I admitted.

"Well then maybe we should skip a step and go to the kissing part." She stated. "I want you to stay still while I kiss you and if you like it, you'll know."

"Okay." I agreed as I sat still on the bed. She leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and decided to thrust myself into it and I found out that I really liked it. I almost expected them to be cold but they felt like any pair of lips. I then added my tongue and the next thing that I knew I was throwing her jacket off and lying on my back. She unzipped my dress.

"What about Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked.

"Jeremy's playing some video games and Jenna's in the kitchen." She told me.

"You can hear all of that?" I inquired.

"Yes." She confirmed. "You know we can stop if you want."

"I don't wanna stop." I declared as we started to take off each other's clothes. She was wearing a black bra and panties which served as a nice contrast to the red ones that I was wearing. I then began to unclasp her bra and let her small, pale breasts out. I honestly didn't care about the size. I just knew that I wanted to touch them. She let out a soft moan when I did. She then removed my own bra and touched her lips to my nipples. I tried my best not to cry out as she moved my panties down my legs and then pulled my tights off making me naked. I did the same until we were both completely bare.

"Do you know what to do?" She whispered as put her hands on my waist.

"No." I responded as I hung my head.

"Then just let me show you." She stated. She kissed my lips and then my neck and gradually began to move down my body until her face was in front of my vagina. She kissed it and I moaned before she started to lick it and I felt waves of ecstasy run through me. I was so fucking aroused. I didn't know if I would ever feel any better. I began to moan loudly as I slowly felt the pressure building before I was finally able to release. She even managed to cover my mouth so my scream wouldn't be heard by everyone in the house.

"Wow…that was amazing." I replied after a few minutes of just being on my back.

"You know I should probably get going." She replied. "My mom might be freaking out by now. She doesn't like it when I'm gone too long."

"But you can take care of yourself." I pointed out. "You're a vampire.

"That's kind of why she wants me home because I'm a vampire." She explained. "There are more people like you father out there and she thinks that home is the safest place for me."

"Well let me come with you." I bargained. "I would love to get the chance to talk to her."

"She's really not too keen on Gilberts." She replied.

"Well she hasn't met me." I remarked as I began to get dressed. "Besides, I'm your girlfriend and I want to meet your mother."

"Okay, but we are not going to watch _How I Met Your Mother _together." She agreed.

Her house was a little cottage in the woods. It looked homey. I nervously waited to go into her house. I then noticed that her door was open. I heard of southern hospitality, but that was probably pushing it. We walked inside slowly to see…her mother and another vampire on the floor with stakes in their hearts. She broke down at the sight. I knew who had done it. It meant that I couldn't go home. It also meant that she couldn't stay at home. We would have to go somewhere else. She didn't look like she was in any shape to drive, so I helped her into the passenger seat and then began to drive before taking her out when reached our destination.

"I'd like a room." I told the clerk at the hotel desk.

So you may have noticed the change in rating of this story. It had been a while since I wrote anything M-Rated. She clearly had sex with Anna and more importantly doesn't trust her father anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Founder's Day was here and Caroline's idea was for us to dress in Civil War era dresses. I hadn't told my dad where I was staying, but I had told Jenna and Elena because I knew that they wouldn't tell him. Anna had cried a lot, but I couldn't expect anything less out of someone who had just lost her mother. I was glad that she wasn't crying anymore, because I needed her help with my dress. I couldn't help but wonder if the person that designed these types of dresses hated women and wanted to see them suffer from the pain that they caused.

"You know my mom didn't like me dressing like this." She stated. "So naturally one of the first things that I did after she was taken away was buy as many as I could."

"I'd love to see you in one." I remarked. While they were uncomfortable, they did show off a good amount of cleavage and shoulder.

"Well they're not exactly easy to find." She told me. "I can't believe that you're going to this."

"I have to. I'm Miss Mystic Falls." I explained. "You should come too. I know what it's about, but I think that it'll be fun and you could use some fun in your life."

"I know that your father is going to be there and all I want to do is rip his spleen out, but I can't kill him because of that ring that he's wearing."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so focused on revenge." I opined. "Please come with me and if you don't have a good time, you can leave."

"I really don't want to go. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I actually want to get out of this town and never come back. Maybe you could come with me. I could turn you and everything."

"I'm not sure if I want to be a vampire right now." I replied. "I want to make sure that you're the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life before I make that kind of commitment."

"Okay, but do you want to come with me anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need some time to think about it." I replied.

"Well I don't want to stay much longer than a few days." She remarked.

"Do you have any idea where you would go?" I questioned.

"I'd probably go to New Orleans since it's the most vampire friendly city in the US." She answered.

"Really? I thought it'd be somewhere with a lot of crime like Chicago or Detroit." I replied.

"Nope, New Orleans has been run by vampires since its founding." She explained. "It's an amazing place."

"So I need to get going." I replied. "Do you think that you can at least stop by at some point?"

"I'll think about it." She remarked.

One thing that I realized was that I did not look like any Southern Belle. I doubted that there was a pink-haired Southern Belle, because I was pretty sure that hair dye didn't exist during the Civil War. Most clothes weren't even dyed.

I met up with Elena in front of the school. I knew that we probably needed to get on a float. I couldn't help but notice that Stefan was dressed as a Southern gentleman. I was still a little weary of him.

"Hey, Danielle, I had something that I needed to tell you and Elena." He remarked.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Damon seems to think that your father is also Elena's father, meaning you two are sisters." He declared.

"What?" I asked in surprise. "There's no way."

"I don't want to believe it either." Elena replied. "I've hated him for my whole life."

"Well I wanted to tell you before Damon sprang it on either of you." Stefan explained.

"I appreciate you telling me, but I hope to God that it's not true." Elena replied before she looked at me. "No offense."

"We should get on the float." I suggested.

The parade basically consisted of a few floats. There was one for the band, one for the football team, one for the cheerleaders, and one for the Battle of Willow Creek. Also, there was the Miss Mystic Falls float.

After the parade was over, I changed into a yellow lace top with a single sleeve and a leather strap on the other side with a silver and black leather miniskirt. It was much more comfortable.

I wanted to get some food so I headed to the Grill. I couldn't help but notice that Jeremy seemed to still be mad at Elena.

"Jeremy, have you thought that maybe you're being a bit too harsh on her?" I suggested.

"She had no right to erase my memory." He pointed out.

"Maybe she didn't, but it's over now." I countered. "You really should just move on about it."

"Do you know where Anna is because I haven't seen her in days?" He remarked.

"Yes, she's staying with me." I declared. "We're kind of together."

"And why aren't you staying with us anymore?" He followed.

"My dad killed Anna's mother." I explained. "She obviously can't stay somewhere that he knows where she is and I can't stay with him. He had no right to kill her."

"Well she was a vampire." He argued. "It's how he was raised and what he believes."

"She didn't do anything wrong." I pointed out. "If she had killed six people, maybe I would agree with you, but she seemed to be just be living peacefully here. It makes him a murderer."

"Wow, you don't seem like his daughter at all." He told me.

"There is something else." I added. "Stefan apparently thinks that Elena is my sister as in my dad is her father too."

"I think that could actually make sense." He commented. "My dad was a doctor and I think your dad probably called him to say that Isobel was going into labor that night."

"So Jeremy, can please just make amends with Elena?" I requested. "It would be a lot easier for you two if you didn't hate each other. I'm sure that Elena meant well with what she did."

I then headed outside, wondering what I was going to do. They had various games, but I wasn't particularly interested in playing any of them. I began to consider whether or not I wanted to run away with Anna. New Orleans did sound like it was a cool place and the music alone seemed like it would be a good reason to see it. I did wonder what kind of place would willingly house a pair of runaway teenagers, the fact that Anna wasn't actually a teenager notwithstanding.

I got some pizza while I began to think some more. I was definitely curious on what it would be like to be a vampire, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to become one. The fact in the matter was even though I was currently living with Anna, I barely knew her I was not to let her turn me. I was glad that she didn't appear to want to do it by force. I wasn't even sure how someone becomes a vampire.

It was at that moment that I noticed Damon was talking to Anna across the street. I couldn't hear what they were talking but I wanted to talk to her as soon as she was finished. What they were talking about seemed to be important. Unfortunately for me, she ran off as soon as she was done. I couldn't help but wonder if she was looking for me. I decided to talk to Damon.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Don't tell me it's none of my concern. If you're talking to my girlfriend, it's something of my concern."

"There are vampires all over town square." He explained. "This is probably something that you dad shouldn't know about."

"I wasn't planning on telling him." I remarked. "I haven't spoken him in a few days since he killed Anna's mom."

I then realized that I needed to pee and I didn't want to do it in a Port-O-Potty, so I went into the Grill. As soon as I was done, I came out, only for Anna to push me back into the bathroom and close the door. I was pretty sure it wasn't for sexual reasons.

"Damon told me about the vampires." I declared.

"Well I think that this is the best place for you to hide right now because as a member of a Founding Family, you have a target on your back, so we're going to hide in here for a little while."

"Shouldn't you be fighting the vampires or something?" I asked.

"I'd rather make sure that you're safe." She stated. "Obviously the ideal thing would be for you to go to a private residence, but we don't have time for that. If any of them come in here, I'll fight them off."

"It really means a lot to me that you want to protect me." I declared.

After a few minutes, no one came for us. Anna then suddenly grabbed her head and I heard a high-pitched ringing. It was louder than anything that I had ever heard. I had no idea what it was. I knew that I needed to cover my ears, but it didn't help at all. It seemed like the same thing was happening to her. I closed my eyes, but managed to open them to see that a deputy came in. I felt something pierce my skin before I started to be dragged away.

After a few minutes, the ringing stopped and I was fine. I noticed that Anna seemed to be unconscious but the deputy was dragging us. Did he think that I was a vampire? I broke free of his grasp and turned around, grabbing his gun.

"You're going to let us go." I declared.

He grabbed a stake he looked like he was prepared to stab me with it. I realized that I had no choice but to fire it at it. I noticed that the bullets were made of wooden as it hit him straight in the chest. He fell over and seemed to die almost immediately. Had I hit him in the heart? I realized that I had just killed a man. I began to shake Anna awake. We needed to leave immediately.

"Anna, wake up, wake up." I cried.

"What's happening?" She asked weakly. Maybe it was a result of whatever they had injected her with.

"I don't know but we need to leave right now." I declared. "Do you think that you can run?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I think they injected me with vervain."

"Then hold my hand." I declared as I began to sprint away from the scene. "I think I need to get out of here."

"Danielle, your eyes." She stated.. I couldn't see them because I didn't have my purse. It had been left in the bathroom.

"I can't see them. What do they look like?" I asked.

"They're gold." I replied. We managed to make it back to the hotel room and I told them that I had forgotten the key needed another one to get out of the room. I had to go with her because I had killed a cop.

"We need to get as much as we can and get out of here." I replied.

"I need blood." She stated. "It'll help get my strength back."

"Can you drink from me without killing me?" I asked. She nodded and I held my hand out for her to bite into it. It felt weird, but kind of good in a way. As soon as she finished, I noticed the wound on my hand was healing.

"How did that happen?" I questioned.

"It happened because you're a werewolf." She explained. "Your mother must have been someone that had the werewolf gene and that was passed onto you and when you killed that guy, you activated the curse."

"Look, you can explain more about this stuff, but I need to get a few things from the house before we leave. I think that you should probably come with me in case any of those vampires come back."

She took me to her car and drove to the house.

"Just wait in the car and I'll be right out." I declared.

I wasn't sure what to bring. The thought of being a fugitive was a bit frightening to me and I didn't know what the werewolf stuff was about. I wasn't even aware that werewolves existed. If I was a werewolf, did that mean that I could turn into a wolf like they did in _New Moon_? I walked through the house and realized that I was hungry. I headed into the kitchen and what I saw were bloody fingers on the counter. Upon closer inspection, they were my dad's fingers as indicated by his ring. I then looked to the floor and saw that he was there with a knife inside of him and his hand was missing fingers.

So for starters, I couldn't find a way to fit Isobel into the story. Danielle's definitely going to be more involved with the group in Season 2. So she's also a werewolf because her mother was a Lockwood. You probably didn't see that coming. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
